BOGOSHIPPO
by ri3chyELF
Summary: Heechul tidak menerima kepergian adiknya sampai Ryeowook hadir untuk menenangkannya.. Tittle : Bogoshippo  Squel dari As You Wish Hyung Cast : Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Yesung  Main Cast : Chocoball, Jung Soo, Kangin  Length : Oneshot  Rate : all age


**Tittle : **Bogoshippo (Squel dari As You Wish Hyung)

**Cast : **Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Yesung

**Main Cast : **Chocoball, Jung Soo, Kangin

**Length :** Oneshot

**Rate : **all age

**Genre : **Brothership,family.

**Author : **ri3chy a.k.a Ye_Wook

Aku iseng, hati lagi galau dan terciptalah squel dari As You Wish hyung..

Disarankan untuk menyiapkan tissue untuk jaga2..dan harap jangan marahin author lagi yah..

Oia..kalo mau dapetin feel dari cerita ini harap mendengarkan lagu 0330-nya U-Kiss..

Okeh..Happy Reading..

**Heechul POV**

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur Wookie. Kulihat boneka Pooh kesayangannya. Aku mengambilnya dan memeluknya. Aku menciumi boneka itu dan aku bisa merasakan harumnya Wookie di boneka itu. Wangi yang menenangkan. Aku tersenyum miris saat memeluk bonekanya.

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae Wookie-ah.. Saranghaeo.."

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat ini. Aku sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dongsaengku akan melakukan ini. Aku benar-benar hyung yang jahat. Aku membaringkan diriku di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka pooh kesayangannya. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir lagi. Tak lama aku pun tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

Ting..ting..ting..ting..~

Suara itu..

Ting..ting..ting..

Denting piano..

Mataku terbuka mendengar suara denting piano yang tak asing bagiku.

Ting..ting..ting..

Suara itu lagi. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur Wookie dan beranjak menuju suara denting tersebut. Denting piano yang sering dimainkan oleh Wookie. Aku keluar dari kamar Wookie menuju sebuah ruangan dimana di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah piano berwarna putih.

Kaki-ku terus melangkah. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan teman-temanku. Aku terus berjalan menuju ruangan itu.

Ting..ting..ting..

Aku buka pintu itu. Dan..aku melihat dongsaengku Wookie sedang memainkan piano itu. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"_Hyung.."_,panggilnya dan tersenyum, aku membalas senyumannya.

"Wookie..",balasku.

"Heechul..kau bicara dengan siapa?",kudengar Yesung bertanya padaku. Aku menoleh pada Yesung.

"Tentu saja aku bicara dengan Wookie. Siapa lagi yang bisa memainkan piano seindah itu selain dia?",kataku pada Yesung.

"Wookie?",tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Ne. Wookie. Lihat siapa yang berada di hadapan piano itu. Dia Wookie. Dongsaengku.",kataku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke Wookie yang saat ini sedang memainkan pianonya. Aku hendak berjalan menghampirinya tapi Jungmo menahanku.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?",tanyanya. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Sure. Apa kalian tidak melihat kalau Wookie sedang bermain piano? Apa kalian tidak mendengar denting pianonya?",tanyaku pada mereka. Aku kembali berjalan mendekati Wookie yang sedang memainkan pianonya. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika Yesung bicara.

"Wookie sudah meninggal Heechul.",katanya. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak mendengarnya. Kenapa Yesung bilang Wookie sudah meninggal? Jelas-jelas Wookie sedang memainkan piano-nya di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan Yesung? Jelas-jelas Wookie sedang memainkan pianonya.",kataku.

"_Hyung..~ cepat kemari.. Temani aku memainkan piano ini."_,Wookie menoleh dan memanggilku. Aku menghampirinya tapi lagi-lagi ditahan.

"Apa lagi?",tanyaku kesal.

"Heechul sadarlah. Wookie baru saja meninggal. Kau harus terima itu Chullie.",sekarang Jonghun yang bicara. Kesabaranku habis. Jelas-jelas Wookie masih hidup dan sedang menungguku.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN! WOOKIE MASIH HIDUP DAN SEKARANG DIA SEDANG MENUNGGUKU UNTUK MENEMANINYA MEMAINKAN PIANONYA!",teriakku dan meninggalkan mereka. Kulihat senyum Wookie semakin berkembang begitu aku menghampirinya. Belum sampai aku ditempat Wookie berada sudah ada yang menahanku lagi. Aku berbalik dan berteriak.

"APA LAGI HUH? KALIAN TIDAK SENANG JIKA AKU DEKAT DENGAN DONGSAENGKU?"

"Wookie sudah meninggal hyung. Kau harus bisa terima itu.",sekarang Sam-d ikut bicara.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN WOOKIE MASIH HIDUP DAN SEKARANG DIA SEDANG MEMAINKAN PIANONYA.",teriakku lagi pada mereka dan..

PLAAKK.

**Author POV**

PLAAKK.

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipi Heechul. Perlahan air mata tumpah membasahi pipi mulus Heechul.

"KAU HARUS TERIMA KENYATAAN HEECHUL! WOOKIE SUDAH PERGI DAN TAK KAN KEMBALI LAGI KE DUNIA INI!",teriak Mithra pada Heechul.

"ANI! WOOKIE MASIH HIDUP DAN SEKARANG DIA SEDANG MEMAINKAN PIANONYA.",teriaknya.

PLAAK.

"YA! KIM HEECHUL! TERIMALAH KENYATAAN KALAU WOOKIE SUDAH MENINGGAL! KAU TIDAK BOLEH SEPERTI INI! KAU INGAT WOOKIE PERGI AGAR KAU BAHAGIA! BUKANNYA TERPURUK SEPERTI INI! SADARLAH! DI RUANGAN INI TIDAK ADA SUARA DENTING PIANO! TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG MEMAINKAN PIANO!",teriak Mithra. Mithra menangkup wajah Heechul yang sudah penuh dengan air mata dan mengarahkannya ke arah piano.

"Kau lihat! Apakah disana ada orang? Kau dengar! Apakah ada suara denting piano?",tanya Mithra. Heechul semakin menangis dan jatuh terduduk setelah menyadari piano tersebut tidak ada yang memainkannya.

"Wookie..wookie..WOOKIEE!",teriaknya histeris.

"Hyung..hyung..sudahlah hyung. Kau tak boleh seperti ini terus. Hiks..",Hongki yang sudah menangis langsung memeluk Heechul, berusaha menenangkannya. Semuanya menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya.

"Hyung..kau tau kenapa Wookie pergi meninggalkanmu? Itu karena dia ingin kau bahagia hyung.. Dia rela kehilangan nyawanya hanya untuk menuruti kemauanmu dan membuatmu bahagia hyung. Jadi kau jangan seperti ini. Wookie akan sangat sedih jika kau seperti ini hyung.",kata Hongki menenangkan. Perlahan tangis Heechul mereda.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Chullie.",kata Yesung dan mengantar Heechul ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai di depan kamarnya Heechul menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang kamar Wookie yang berada di sebelah kamarnya dan mendekati kamar itu.

Heechul memasuki kamar itu dengan langkah gontai. Yesung mengamatinya dari luar.

"Wookie..apa kau ada di dalam?",tanya Heechul pada kamar kosong itu.

**Yesung POV**

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di depan kamarnya. Ia memandang kamar Wookie yang berada di sebelah kamarnya dan mendekati kamar itu dan memasukinya. Aku hanya mengamatinya dari luar.

"Wookie..apa kau ada di dalam?",tanya Heechul ketika sudah berada di dalam kamar Wookie. Aku ikut masuk ke dalam. Aku miris melihat Heehcul seperti ini. Dia benar-benar terpukul dengan kepergian Wookie.

"Chullie..sudahlah..kau istirahatlah di kamarmu.",kataku menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat adikku,Yesung..",katanya. Aku menahan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk mataku.

"Chullie..sudahlah..",kataku menepuk bahunya pelan. Dia menepis tanganku.

"Yesungie..ayolah..aku tidak akan menyakiti Wookie. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kecupan selamat malam padanya.",katanya. Aku terdiam dan perlahan air mataku jatuh. Heechul..bagaimana lagi kami menyadarkanmu kalau Wookie sudah pergi?

"Baiklah..",kataku. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Wookie kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Wookie. Mengusap boneka Pooh yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya seakan itu Wookie lalu menciumnya. Aku semakin tak tahan melihatnya.

"_Hyung.."_

Tunggu..suara itu..apa itu halusinasiku? Aku seperti mendengar suara..Wookie..

"_Heechul hyung.."_

Benar. Itu suara Wookie. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Heechul menuju sumber suara. Dan benar saja aku melihat Wookie berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Memandang Heechul dengan wajah sedih kemudian berjalan mendekati Heechul.

Aku melihat Wookie menepuk pundak Heechul. Tapi Heechul seperti tak merasakannya.

"_Hyung..aku disini.."_,kata Wookie.

Heechul hanya memandangi boneka Pooh milik Wookie.

"_Hyung kenapa menangis? Hyung jangan menangis.. aku akan sedih jika hyung menangis seperti ini.."_,kata Wookie lagi.

"Heechul..",kataku menghampirinya. Heechul menoleh padaku. "Wookie ada disini.",kataku lagi. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ssstt..Jangan berisik Yesungie. Wookie sedang tidur.",katanya.

"Wookie ada disampingmu. Dia memintamu berhenti menangis.",kataku. Heechul tampak bingung. "Kau lihatlah ke sampingmu.",kataku lagi dan dia menurut. Dia membelalak kaget.

"Wookie..",katanya terkejut.

"_Hyung.."_,kata Wookie dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Aku tidak akan membencimu lagi. Kau bukan pembawa sial untukku.",kata Heechul. Aku sengaja membiarkan Heechul berbicara dengan roh Wookie agar Heechul bisa menerima kepergian Wookie setelah ini.

"_Wookie sedih karena Heechul hyung menangis. Hyung kenapa menangis?"_,tanya Wookie.

"Aku..aku tidak menangis.",kata Heechul.

"_Benarkah? Apa hyung mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"_tanya Wookie.

"Apapun itu asalkan kau tidak sedih lagi.",kata Heechul.

"_Hyung berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis setelah aku pergi. Kalau hyung terus menangis Wookie akan sedih dan tidak akan tenang meninggalkan hyung. Hyung mau berjanji?"_,tanya Wookie.

Heechul langsung meneteskan air mata. Akupun demikian. Air mataku menetes melihat mereka.

"Hyung janji. Hyung janji tidak akan menangis lagi jika itu membuatmu tidak sedih dan tenang.",kata Heechul sambil menghapus air matanya. Wookie terlihat tersenyum.

"_Gumawo hyung. Wookie janji Wookie akan selalu menemani hyung disini. Dihati hyung."_,kata Wookie menunjuk dada Heechul. Wookie menoleh ke arahku.

"_Yesung hyung..Wookie titip Heechul hyung. Tolong jaga Heechul hyung untuk Wookie."_,katanya tersenyum dan aku balas dengan anggukan.

"_Hyung..Wookie pergi ya.. Saranghae hyung."_,katanya dan perlahan roh Wookie menghilang. Heechul dan aku memandang hilangnya roh Wookie.

"Nado saranghae Wookie.",kataku pelan.

**=FIN=**

_**Epilog**_

**Author POV**

Setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Wookie, Heechul menjadi lebih kuat dan tegar. Dia sudah bisa menerima kepergian dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Sudah setahun sejak kepergian Wookie dan hampir setiap hari pula Heechul pergi ke makan dimana Wookie,umma, dan appa-nya dimakamkan.

**Heechul POV**

Saat ini aku berada di pemakaman tempat keluargaku dimakamkan. Aku berdiri di depan makam Wookie dongsaengku, umma, dan appa. Aku meletakkan bunga di masing-masing makam. Setahun sejak kepergian Wookie hampir setiap hari aku datang ke makamnya. Namun,belakangan aku menjadi jarang mengunjungi mereka karena kesibukanku menjadi pengacara.

"Umma..appa..apa kabar? Kalian tau..sekarang sudah menjadi pengacara handal seperti yang kalian harapkan.",kataku pada makam kedua orang tuaku. Aku yakin meskipun mereka tidak tampak mereka pasti bisa mendengarku.

"Wookie..kau tau? Sekarang aku sudah menjadi pengacara handal dan terkenal seperti appa. Bahkan melebihi appa. Padahal aku baru menjadi pengacara setengah tahun. Haha..",kataku sedikit narsis.

"Kau pasti bahagia ya disana. Kau tau? Aku sudah putus dengan Jungmo. Si bodoh itu memutuskan pergi ke Kanada. Dan aku tak ingin memiliki hubungan jarak jauh.",kataku lagi.

"Oia..sekarang Yesung kekasihmu yang bodoh itu sudah menjadi dokter. Aku heran kenapa orang sebodoh dia bisa menjadi dokter,dokter jiwa pula. Dan aku juga heran kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihnya sih? Jujur aku tidak setuju karena dia begitu bodoh! Tapi karena dia begitu setia padamu. Aku merestui hubungan kalian. Haha..telat ya? Tapi dia memang setia padamu. Buktinya sampai saat ini dia belum memiliki kekasih. Tapi aku rasa bukan karena setia tapi karena tidak ada yang menyukainya. Haha..",kataku lagi.

"Hmm..sudah dulu ya..hyung harus segera ke pengadilan. Doakan hyung bisa memenangkan kasus ini. Kau tau? Lawanku kali ini adalah Park Jung Soo! Orang yang sudah membunuh appa. Orang yang sudah membuatku membencimu dan kehilanganmu. Saranghae Wookie.",kataku. Dan aku pun melangkan meninggalkan pemakaman. Tapi sebelumnya aku merasakan kehadiran Wookie yang memandangku dengan senyuman bangga.

**=FIN=**

Bener2 Finish sekarang. Huft..

Semoga kalian suka yah dengan sequelnya..


End file.
